Still Remembered
by Junior Lover
Summary: Hotaru had been chosen to leave the Academy to a better place for her by the ESP, but what happened to Mikan after? She was left disconnected to others...ONESHOT! -1-


This was the first ever fanficiotn story I have ever done and I fixed up the major mistakes and other things.

Hope you enjoy reading this and remember!

Reviews are appreciated!

*I'm also very sorry about the spacing and stuff! I don't know what's wrong with it so this is the best I can do for now!* SORRY _;;

* * *

I still remember the day she left the academy. It wasn't even that long ago, just about a month maybe, but each day felt like a whole year had gone by. I still remember the time, what

we were both wearing, our school uniforms of course and the looks of despair on each other's faces before she left. I was a twelve year old wreck without my best friend, my dear

Hotaru. She had been sent away out of the academy to another Alice Academy abroad far across the sea.

At first she resented going but saw that she didn't have a choice. I knew she didn't have a choice, but I still couldn't help think that maybe if she tried harder or something she could

have been able to stay. Even if she couldn't stay I hoped to be able to keep her here longer, but I knew I couldn't be selfish because I know what Hotaru had to give up or had to

protect. Whenever I tried to tell her to ask permission again from the elementary school principal she would just have a distant gaze -not willing to meet my eyes- and say, " I don't

have a choice. I just have to... I'm sorry" and that would be the end of the conversation.

I made a vow to her the day I heard that she would be leaving to make each day remaining to be full of happiness so that she could always look aback and remember her last days at

Alice Academy as a fun and happy time. It wasn't very easy though. Most of the time I would start to cry alone and unconsciously avoid her after, but I would remember that I had

vowed to stay right next to her, even if it meant putting up a forced smile on my face. One day when we were alone she told me how she knew how much I was hurting and she told

me it was okay to cry in front of her. We had a long talk about our past, present and future and I broke down crying into her uniform and never once did she complain about having to

clean her uniform or any remark about money or having my mucus all over it. She just left me sobbing and hiccupping while she held me in her comforting arms.

The next morning I remember waking up with swollen pink eyes and feeling light headed while I saw that I was in Hotaru's bed. I felt a few tears trickle down again, but it stopped as

quickly as it started. After I saw those tears I knew that I wasn't the only one hurting and how stupid I had been for only thinking of my needs. What about Hotaru? She must have

felt just as bad as I did. Later that day Class B threw a huge goodbye party for her and to my suprise even Natsume, Youichi and other people who knew Hotaru was present at the

party with goodbye gifts. Natsume asked if I was ok in the indirect way he always asks things and I gave him the best smile I could at that time -which wasn't much- and replied, "I'll

survive." I knew I would because it wasn't like I would never see her again. Right?

I don't know how I knew, but I knew it. I knew that she would have to leave soon, I knew that my heart would break as soon as she was out of the gates, and I knew no one would

ever again understand me or fill me with happiness as Hotaru did. She never told us _when_exactly she was going. When the day came it was clear that it was "the" day because she

came in with all her things and had a sad smile on her face preparing for the farewells. She started giving out presents to people and when she came to me she gave me the Panda

communicator and said, "We'll always stay together no matter what. Promise me that you would always stay happy just the way you are and keep moving on with life an I'll promise

to make sure we see each other again."

I used the communicator once but ended up talking to one of her teachers who had confiscated the panda saying that it wasn't good to make contact with the outside or other

Academies. I tried it again but it didn't work this time and I was sure it was broken, but I still kept it and waited and waited for Hotaru to try to contact me in _any_way.

Now it has been a month and I have been avoiding everyone except Natsume -and Ruka sometimes- mostly because they kept me from going insane and bursting all my emotions

out. Natsume wouldn't question anything and I enjoyed out silence and peace while I stared into space thinking of her and he read his manga or sometimes stared at me. I haven't

been going to my classes either and it wouldn't have made a difference since I was always at the bottom of the the result lists anyways. All of my friends have tried to console me,

but there was no point I was broken. My heart was broken and I had a void that couldn't be filled because of my strong longing for my best friend or to even know if she was alright.

I tried to get over it bit by bit and to move on, but it still hurt most of the time so I stayed cooped up in my room. I somehow managed to keep going though, as a ghost or a broken

ragdoll untill Natsume came up to me and finally slapped me in the face with a look that said "get over it" and said, " You have to move on! Do you really think that Imai would wanted

you to stay like this?"

I blinked back tears and knew he was right. I had to move on or I knew that I wouldn't survive and I knew Hotaru wouldn't have wanted this. I tried to keep going and got through.

From my teenager years to adulthood I kept waiting for her and never once did a letter or anything come from her and I couldn't give her one because I didn't know where she was. I

went on with life, married Natsume, had beautiful children, Mika and Sumi, and went on with life.

I never forgot the promise from back when we were twelve and still hoped she would show up…but she never did.

* * *

Thank You for reading!

I was originally going to do a Hotaru's side of the story as well to clarify why she left, what heppened to her and such, but I decided to leave it to your imaginations~


End file.
